fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ArcanaPC21
This is the 21st episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 71st episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot Nebo begged Gina to take him to a live idol concert on the next town. He accidently bumped into one of famous idol music, Yukimura Aisu, and become a fan. Gina did not want to at first, but just in time when Miho gave them tickets for the concert. So they go to Royale Dome in Niji Mikushi. Ligero told them to be prepared anytime remembering the last time they visit Niji Mikushi. They arrived at Royale Dome very early but many people are already there. Before going in, Aimi and Adora went to the toilet but with the crowd, they got lost. They bumped into a guy their age. He got dark blue hair and wearing hoodie and shades. He quickly walk faster avoiding them. Aimi and Adora thought he's Coffin or Reaper or Goliath so they chased him. But, he's actually none of them. He's Yukimura Tsubasa, Yukimura Aisu's twin brother who just retired from being an idol. Aimi apologized and ask for directions. Tsubasa told them and went backstage. The concert starts smoothly. Aimi and her friends enjoy it very much, not knowing that something happened somewhere near them. Just as Aisu about to sang the last song, an explosion echoed from backstage, followed by an enormous Glitch few minutes later. The Glitch already wounded but still going strong. The crews helped all people inside to leave. But Aimi and her friends managed to stay while Ligero, Senka, Adora, Seth and Nebo guarded the Dome. Before transforming, Nebo told them to wait and he looked at the stage. Just when a guy pulled Aisu backstage, they transformed. The fight the Glitch and use its wound to weaken it. Just in time when Angleria came. She washed the inside of the Dome using waves of water. The cures and their friends are almost drowned. But suddenly, the water turns colder and colder and become ice. It protects them. Angleria shocked as they break free from it and striked Angleria. As she fell her ice turned water captured her, giving time for the cures to defeat the Glitch. They defeated the Glitch and Angleria screams in high pitch, turning all ice into water and launched to the cures. Her eyes turned scary red. The cures almost managed to dodge her strike, but as she about to strike her sharp tails, Coffin came and stopped her. Angleria's eyes and body turned normal and they went back. The concert has finished with Aisu apologized for the incident to the viewers. Aimi and others was eating in a food court. They still confused on who's making the water to ice. None of the people from Eikonikos mastered that spell. Senka also remind them about the wounded Glitch. Someone or something must've hurt hime before them. In the middle of their conversation, Aisu suddenly came. Nebo who's nervous choses to hide. All confused on how could an idol came to a small food court. Aisu spot them and came to them. She apologized and said thank you for what they did back there. Then she left. Aimi and her friends are very happy to be thanked by an idol. But there's something strange to Miho, how could Aisu knew about what they did? Before they could ask her, Yukimura Aisu was already gone. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Angleria * Glitch Secondary Characters *Prince Senka *Prince Ligero *Seth *Adora *Nebo Guest *Yukimura Aisu *Yukimura Tsubasa Major Events *Yukimura Aisu and Yukimura Tsubasa from Majestic Pretty Cure! came as guest characters. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes